


upside down

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Walking Dead AU, bambi is a ship!!!!!!!, but the rest will be, dont fuck with the ghc bitches, everything is not as it seems, expect the unexpected, florence is a legend, glaggie is lowkey tyrus, jonah loves marty :(, kira is shane ig, some peeps will die i will not lie!, the first chapter title isnt a fatm song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the group of people are more clear now. there are seven of them, three girls and four boys. one of the boys is carrying the other bridal style, running as fast as he can to the house.they’re all shouting help and the boy in the arms of another, has blood all over his arm.“who the hell are they?” andi asks.“i don’t know,”buffy cocks her shotgun“but i don’t think i wanna find out.”orwalking dead au





	upside down

**Author's Note:**

> kind of bad summary ig but plz bare with me!! i think this could be a really interesting series! the plot is alike season two of twd but really different. plz leave a kudos and comment so i have motivation 😔💜 thank u wuvvies

in a small clearing in the woods, lies andi mack’s shelter. it was a tent inside a wall of wires with cans on them, that connected to the trees around her. a few fallen walkers are seen near her tent with arrows in them. the arrows were shot by andi, with a crossbow she stole from a corpse.

cling! 

andi shoots up from her laying position. her hands grip at her hair. she fits it into a tiny ponytail and sits up. checking her watch, she sees its around nine o’clock.

clang!

the girl gasps. she unzips her tent, peeking her head back. her eyes find two figure whispering to each other. andi grabs her crossbow and fully unzips her tent. 

“who are you?!” she stands, and points the weapon straight at the two with her flashlight shining on them. 

they both stand up from their crouching positions and raise their hands. 

the boy speaks.

“woah! calm down! we don’t want to hurt you! you’re the first person we’ve seen alive in days.” he takes off his beanie and andi can clearly see his face. 

he has golden brown dewy eyes, short dark hair, and thin lips formed in a slight smile. he’s wearing a ripped sweater and jeans, but no shoes or socks.

andi wonders how hard it must be to roam in the woods without any feet protection, and how he lost them! 

her eyes point to the girl beside the boy. she has beautiful brown skin, and fierce eyes. she’s wearing a damaged hoodie and pants, with shoes. there’s a small knife in her hand she tightly holds on to. 

butterflies form in andi’s stomach.

“let me ask again! who are you?” 

“i’m cyrus, and this is my friend, buffy. we were on a bus to safe haven but it crashed and we were wandering the woods, waiting for some kind of civilization or food to appear. we mean no harm.”

rolling her eyes, andi gives a small nod to cyrus, “you can crawl under the wire. i’m leaving tomorrow, though.”

“great! thank you! buffy, what do you say?” cyrus asks as he pushes him and buffy’s shared backpack under the wire then crawling under himself.

“thanks.” buffy scoffs, and follows cyrus.

andi’s protective barrier seems to shut down. 

“are you guys hungry? i have a few granola bars left.” 

———

it’s an hour later and the three collectively yawn. they’ve been sitting by a fire andi started. buffy and cyrus were slowly eating granola bars as they were savoring the taste they hadn’t had in a while. cyrus insisted buffy sleep in andi’s tent, because it wasn’t big enough for him also. andi moved some things around, they had said goodnight to each other, and the two girls laid down beside each other. 

andi sees the sweat coming down buffy’s forehead. she takes it upon herself to wipe it off. 

“you’re sweating. take off your hoodie.” she tells buffy. 

“i’m not about to take my hoodie off in front of a stranger because they say so. i don’t have anything underneath this besides my bra!” 

andi sits up, followed by buffy. 

“you can sleep with me but you can’t even show me your bra? we’re both girls. who cares?” 

“fine. then you take off yours.” buffy remarks, tilting her head to the side. she crosses her arms over her head. 

classic bitch move, thinks andi. 

andi forges a smile and imitates buffy, “gladly.” she lifts her shirt over her arms and throws it to the side. buffy fails at hiding her cheek, which were a shade of dark red. “your turn.”

buffy blindly unzips her hoodie and throws it with andi’s shirt. the asain-american eyes her up and down and they both gaze into each other’s eyes.” 

“oh screw it.” the curly-haired nineteen year old says before throwing herself to andi and attatching her lips to the girl. andi gladly returns the kiss me, letting buffy take control who pushes her gently to the ground. 

———

the three are seen walking through the woods, two of which were carrying heavy backpacks. buffy was in the middle of cyrus and andi, and was also holding the latter’s hands. 

“i see you two hit it off already.” cyrus looks down at their entangled hands. 

both of the girls blush deeply and give each other googley eyes. they both turn back to look ahead of them. 

“it’s okay cyrus. you’ll find a man someday.” 

cyrus shakes his head and looks down at his feet, bashfully, “i wish. anyways, where are you taking us, andi?”

“my grandfather. we used to visit his farm around here when i was little. i remember playing in these exact woods with my older sister. we should be reaching it soon. he’s a doctor and i’m sure he’ll welcome us with open arms. that is... if the walkers didn’t get to him already.” andi looks sadly at the ground.

buffy squeezes her new girlfriend’s hand, “don’t say that, andi. i’m sure he’s safe and waiting for you.” 

andi gives her a soft smile, “thank you.”

they continue walking until andi spots a too familar white pickett fence. 

she jumps up and down, “we’re here!” letting go of buffy’s hand, she runs quickly and happily to the farm. buffy and cyrus follow her, laughing and cheering joyfully. 

———

two years later 

———

just like buffy has assured andi, andi’s grandfather was so very happy to see his granddaughter. he also made sure her friend and girlfriend were comfortable and felt safe. the man taught the three of them how to take after all the animals and crops and even how to ride a horse for when they needed to go to town. they adjusted quickly to the farming lifestyle and made sure everything was properly taken care of. 

also, it turns out, andi’s grandfather wasn’t only a doctor, but a minister! after finding that out, andi used it to her advantage. with her grandfather’s permission, she went into her now deceased grandmother’s jewelry box and found her wedding ring. 

andi went back down stairs and found buffy knitting something out of yarn she found in the basement on the couch. 

“hey, buffy?” 

“yes, babe?” buffy puts down her creation and looks up to andi who suspiciously has a hand behind her back. andi stands in front of her before getting down on one knee. 

buffy’s eyes widen in shock and so do cyrus’, who is silently sitting on the wooden rocking chair beside the couch. 

“buffy, i-“ 

“wait.” buffy squints and stands up. andi and cyrus look at her in confusion and stand aswell. “do you hear that?” 

indistinct shouting and screaming could be heard from across the field. 

“what the hell?” cyrus goes over to look through the window. a group of people with unfamiliar faces are running up the house. 

andi and cyrus run out to the porch to get a better look while buffy grabs a shotgun from under the couch before following the two. 

the group of people are more clear now. there are seven of them, three girls and four boys. one of the boys is carrying the other bridal style, running as faster as he can to the house. 

they’re all shouting help and the boy in the arms of another, has blood all over his arm. 

“who the hell are they?” andi asks.

“i don’t know,”

buffy cocks her shotgun

“but i don’t think i wanna find out.”


End file.
